The Red-Head Half-Blood - DISCONTINUED
by PiperMcLean4Ever
Summary: A person discovers she's a half blood. Going on a quest with a satyr, and a guy she really hates, Nancy has to choose if she wants to save her friends...or herself. *Rated T just in case - sets before Percy was missing* ALL OF THE PJO AND HoO characters belong to Rick Riordan. I do not own them
1. I: Nancy

**I wasn't sure how Nancy would arrive to CHB, so I just used how Jason, Piper and Leo arrived.**

**~ PiperMcLean4Ever**

* * *

Long after Yancy Academy, I was pretty much 'fixed'. Well, I still stole things, but nobody noticed.

My mom wasn't really pleased to see me. In fact, she was the opposite. Guess she thought I was going to turn out to be a perfect young lady.

Disappointment was pretty much my middle name. My dad went when I was little - probably because of me. I learned to cooperate with silence and the fact that I had no friends. Walking across the sidewalk, I was just going for a nice stroll. The sun was out and everything - although there wasn't really much people. Weird. Usually people rush around in a hurry. It was New York, after all.

That's when the least expected person crashed into me...

* * *

"Grover?" I gasped. "What are you-"

I'm pretty sure it was the guy I knew in sixth grade. He still had curly hair, a beard, and...horns on top of his head?!

"No time to talk," he said. "I finally realized. Chiron thought that we should leave you for at least a couple months - that you were safe. But there actually is a monster on your tail."

"Okay, what the heck? Monsters? Is this a prank because I bullied you?" I noticed something even more disturbing. His legs were hooves. I nearly fainted to process it all. "Oh my god! Your..."

"A satyr?" he finished. "Yeah, do you still remember Greek Mythology?"

"Obviously," I snapped. "You must be wearing some sort of costume."

He rolled his eyes. "After all these years, you're still the same. Anyway, you're the daughter of Hermes, God of Thieves. Now follow me. I'm going to take you to Camp-Half Blood. You're meet..._Mr.. Brunner_."

I widened my eyes. "He's in New York? I'm confused. They said he went to teach somewhere else."

"They lied," Grover confirmed my suspicions.

Shaking my head, I stayed back.

"Styx," he murmured, looking up.

Rain poured down suddenly, and I shrieked at the water splashing on my jeans and t-shirt. "What?! It was sunny!"

"Your soaking," Grover grinned.

"Really? I haven't noticed," I grumbled.

He started to walk, as I followed him. "Hey, I might catch a pneumonia! Couldn't you, like, call a cab or something?"

Grover took out reed pipes, and I stared at it dumbfounded. "We're in the rain, and I'm freezing," I said, "And you just want to play music?!"

He ignored me, and started playing.

It sounded squeaky and off-tune, as I actually began to like the rain to drown out his terrible playing.

Immediately, the ground shook and I screamed. Ahead, I saw four horses leading...

"A chariot," Grover murmured. "Hey! Butch! Will!" he yelled.

"Yo!" A voice called. A guy hopped out. He had blond hair, almost golden, and blue eyes. I guess he did look good, but he was as nuts as Grover. "Called for a transportation?"

"You guys are lunatics!" I couldn't help but say.

Grover sighed, as he called, "Butch! Escort Nancy into the chariot."

A really buff dude came towards me, and I quickly shook my head vigorously. "No, no, no! Touch me and your - _ack_!"

He carried me into the chariot, and plopped me down like I was some sort feather.

I could tell Grover was smirking the whole time. "Shut up," I told him. And we were off.


	2. II: Nancy

When we got to the camp, I was still mad about being thrown. Butch didn't seem to listen or care to anything I said, so that made me even more angrier.

"Butch is the son of Iris," Grover had said during our ride

I just blinked, searching through my mind. Yes, Iris. Goddess of Rainbows. Why not? This whole day was weird anyway.

People watched me, but then looked away. I couldn't help but think it was because I looked like. Red hair and freckles wasn't exactly your typical model. Frowning at my clothes, I smoothed down my plaid skirt.

I heard Butch laugh silently behind me. I spun around. "What's your problem?"

He actually listened. "Well, it's kind've funny to see a girl like you who's wearing short skirts and tight shirts."

"Yeah?" I placed my hands on my hips. "It's also kind've funny that you're the son of the Rainbow Goddess. I thought you were supposed to be all sunny and..._nerdy_." My comeback came out really bad, but Butch still looked surprised.

"Your a waste of my time," he muttered, walking away.

Grover cocked his head. "I see somebody has a crush."

"I do not like a buff guy who is so full of himself," I seethed. "Anyway, where's your friend Percy?"

At the mention of his name, Grover frowned. "Percy? He's..."

"Gone," A sad voice said.

I turned to see a girl with long blonde hair, and gray eyes.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," she introduced. "Percy was - _is_ my boyfriend."

She looked far older than Percy, but I didn't say. So Percy has a boyfriend, I mused. Wow, that was a little bit weird. He was scrawny, and had messy black hair when her was twelve. I wondered what he looked now to have a girlfriend.

"You'll find him," Grover said reassuringly.

Annabeth nodded her head. "I know. But in the meantime, you should show..."

"Nancy," I offered.

"-Yes, Nancy around. I'll ask Will if he can get me a ride to find Percy later this week." Annabeth went off.

"Hermes Cabin," Grover sighed. "Okay, it might be a little crowded, but you can still probably fit in."

A little crowded?! I stared at a bunch of campers. I wondered how they could all survive.

"It's been less sense the big war against Kronos," Grover read my expression.

"Where am I supposed to sleep? I didn't even bring anything!" My voice was steady, but I could hear panic behind it.

"Relax. Your siblings can get you some toiletries," Grover said.

"Siblings? I have four younger brothers," I growled.

"Yeah, but the Hermes Cabin counts as your family. You know..." Grover faltered with my glare. "Okay, have fun."

"Nancy, right?" the first person asked.

There were two twins with a mischievous look on their faces.

"I'm Conner. This is my brother, Travis," the second one said.

"Welcome to our cabin!" Travis greeted. "Want us to steal something for you? Toiletries, perhaps?"

"Yeah, thanks," I said.

"Great! We'll get you the premium package," Conner said.

"But I'll cost you," Travis added.

Conner elbowed him. "She's new, dude! Cut her some slack."

I nodded my head.

"Besides," Conner continued. "We cut it half prices for the newbies. That would be two drachmas, please."

"I don't have those!" I said. "You know what, I'll just have to cancel-"

"How about one drachma?" Travis said frantically.

"I just told you, I don't have those," I snapped.

"You'll find one out in Camp-Half-Blood," Conner winked.

I wanted to throttle Grover for leaving me with these two. "Excuse me," I said, "But I need to leave."


	3. III: Nancy

Looking around, I couldn't see the satyr anywhere. Sighing, I saw the sky turning dark already. I passed through the forest, and then stopped. _Gods. _I was lost. I could hardly concentrate on which direction I came from.

"Are you alright?"

I looked over to see Butch. "Me? Yeah, great."

He stood beside me. "It's getting late. You should head to your cabin."

"Why aren't you?" I pointed out.

He shrugged. "I dunno. Can't sleep. Did the Stolls give you a hard time?"

"Stolls?" I questioned.

"You know; Conner and Travis Stoll?"

"Yeah," I said dryly. "Grover left for me to deal with them."

Butch nodded his head, and I wondered if he ever smiled much. "We've been pretty quiet around here," he said. "I hear that there still is a prophecy left."

"Prophecy?" I scoffed. "Sorry, but that sounds...extreme. Aren't they in rhymes?"

"Usually." Butch looked down. "Hey - what's this?"

I followed his gaze to a shiny coin.

"Drachma," he said. "Do you want it?"

"Yes," I replied hesitatingly. "Do I owe you anything?"

He laughed. "Nah, it's free." He handed it to me, and I tried not to feel all those mixed feelings. Okay, he seemed to be nice _and_ sarcastic at times.

"Thanks," I said.

"Listen, I'm sorry to have teased you." He avoided my gaze, and stared straight ahead.

I wasn't sure if I should take it; I mean he wasn't even looking at me! But he sounded sincere and all. "Yeah, I'm sorry and all that."

We both were silent afterwards, but I kept a secret smile to myself. At least we were not being annoying.

* * *

"Hey! You got the money?" Conner asked the following day.

I groaned as I got up. It was common to have been woken up early on weekdays. My little brothers did it everyday. "You remind me of my brother," I said.

"Huh. Maybe because I technically am," he agreed.

"That was an insult, Conner," I said.

"I'm not Conner. I'm _Travis_."

_Oops_. "Whatever. Your still the same. How do people tell you apart?" I asked.

"Well, I'm older and a tiny bit taller," he said thoughtfully. "But that's about all."

I didn't bother answering to that. I could only tell if they were side-by-side.

"Hey! Code Brown!" Conner yelled. "Cabin Inspection soon!"

Everyone in the Hermes Cabins sat up, alert.

"What time is it?" I groaned.

"8:15," A person reported.

Most of them stuffed junk under their beds, as I fluffed up my pillow and tried to but the blanket flat and tidy but unsuccessfully. "My mom usually cleans my room every Sunday," I said quietly.

"Yeah, well your in Camp-Half-Blood," Conner said. "Five more minutes until Katie comes."

Travis tried to comb down his hair with his fingers, as I commented, "Are we supposed to be all cleaned, too?"

"No, he has a crush on Katie Gardner," a person called out.

"Shut up, Cole," Travis said, but he turned red.

The door opened, as a pretty girl with brown hair and green eyes stepped in. She bit her lip, looking around.

I noticed a Coke can near someone's bed, and Conner quickly kicked it under a bed.

"Three," Katie announced.

"Three?!" Travis said. "C'mon, Gardner. How about a four?"

"Don't do puppy eyes," Katie sighed. "Okay. A four?"

"Sure!"

As Katie left, Conner mockingly said, "_Don't do puppy eyes_. Sheesh, Travis. You guys should date already. Ask her."


	4. IV: Grover

An angry Nancy wasn't exactly on my list.

"You could've warned me about _them_," she hissed.

"Yeah, well, their a little bit annoying. But they are fun when you're used to them."

She grimaced. "Anyway, do I have to stay here all year?"

I considered this. "Well, I brought you here because a monster was chasing you."

"What is it? Some sort of satyr?"

I looked offended. "Satyrs are not monsters! I'm not exactly sure, but I smelled one."

"Right. _Smelled_." She looked in disbelief, like I was some sort of weird-mutant-goat.

"You could get home, although if you want, you can stay. If it's alright with your mother. Children of the 'Big Three' have to stay here, because they are the powerful demigods." The explanation was a little hard to say, but she seemed to get it.

"Big Three," Nancy mused. "I think it's the Sky, Sea, and Underworld."

"Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades," I nodded. "Yeah. Hermes is not really the most powerful, but monsters still tag them."

"I'll stay here," she decided.

"Uh, is that okay with your mom?"

"She'll be fine. Plus, I think it's better without me. She doesn't seem to care."

I felt sorry for her, and nodded. "Yeah. Most people don't really get along with their families. Annabeth, Thalia, and Luke..."

"Their parents didn't care," Nancy guessed.

"Until Annabeth sorted out with her father," I finished. "Thalia joined the Hunters of Artemis, a group with only girls. Artemis is a virgin, and so she can't have children. As for Luke...he died in the Titan War."

"Must've been big. People keep mentioning it."

I nodded my head. So many demigods died. It was painful, but we still had many half-bloods.

"Do you know where Percy is?" Nancy asked. "Like any...whereabouts?"

"Hmmm, I don't really know. Although I have an empathy link."

"Empathy? Feelings?"

"I can talk to him. Link my mind to his."

* * *

After the conversation, I went to check with Annabeth. She was definitely depressed with Percy missing. I decided to cheer her up, maybe play my reed pipes.

She was in her cabin, staring miserably out the window.

"Hi," I greeted. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Tomorrow I have to go search around on the Will's chariot with Butch."

I nodded my head. "Well, hope you find him."

"Do you think I'll find him?"

I looked at her. She started to tear up, which was extremely rare for Annabeth. "Yeah," I managed. "Annabeth, Percy cares for you. He'll find his way out."

"Maybe." Annabeth sighed. "Okay, so, um, how's Nancy doing?"

"Great...so far."

"How does he know Percy?"

"They both went to Yancy Academy when they were twelve. Nancy was this, um, kleptomaniac girl. She and Percy didn't really get along. Kind've like Clarisse and Percy arguing. Percy used his water and pushed her into the water fountain," I recalled.

"Oh, gods." Annabeth started to smile. "Wow. I wish I could've seen that."

"It was pretty funny. But anyway, the Math Teacher-"

"Mrs. Dodds.."

"-Said Percy did it."

"Percy is sometimes so stupid," Annabeth grinned. "I had to save his butt so many times."

We continued to say stuff about how Percy did stupid things until it was dinner.

* * *

**Annabeth is a little OoC - sorry about that**

**~ PiperMcLean4Ever**


	5. V: Grover

Annabeth was leaving the following morning, with Butch. They both were going to search around for Percy, and I wanted to come along but Annabeth reminded me that I had duties here.

"Remember," I heard Will saying, "Keep this in tip-top shape."

"I know," Annabeth said.

Butch looked slightly impatient, tapping his fingers on the side of the chariot. "Time is flying," he shouted. "Now or never!"

"Oh, gods," Annabeth cursed. "Will, don't worry." She hopped in, and they were off.

"Somehow, I think she's just saying that to get me off her back," Will muttered.

I grinned. "You know it."

When Will and I walked back, Chiron was pacing around nervously.

"Is there anything wrong?" I asked.

"Yes, Grover. There seems to be a prophecy."

"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call-" I began immediately.

"No. A different one." He looked at me, and I felt self-conscious.

"Sir?"

"How would you like to go on a mission?" he asked.

"No! Uh, I mean, I have responsibilities here." My voice wavered. "Maybe someone else?"

Will stepped forward. "What is the Prophecy?"

Chiron shook his head. "You'll figure out all the details. See Rachel. I think she's someone around here..."

Will nodded his head. "Me and Grover would find her."

"We will?" I yelped.

He gave me an amused look. "Yeah, Goat-boy."

"You know that's not my name," I grumbled.

He shrugged. "Come one."

Rachel was standing outside of Hera's cabin, closing her eyes like she was meditating.

"You okay?" I asked.

She opened one eye. "Are you guys here for the prophecy?" Without us answering, she spoke in the eerily voice.

_"Three go on the journey through the Land of the Mirrors,_

_Seeking the lost Gift of the Clearer._

_When all things fail, all things break._

_Doubting things will undertake._

_Returning back will resume the curse,_

_And through it on the riding hearse."_

* * *

**NOTE: Okay, I don't really know what to do with the story. I think I have to delete this. So far, I have no ideas - really sorry about that**

**~ PiperMcLean4Ever**


End file.
